Sin Mentiras
by Tejedora
Summary: Thor probó la comida de una skofru, una hermosa hada protectora de los bosques, ahora es prisionero en la guarida de la engañosa criatura. Para salvarlo Loki, Dios de las mentiras, debe revelar la verdad más grande de su corazón, una que fragmentara o fortalecerá su relación para siempre. One-Shot/Thorki


**Disclaimer.** Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y Disney, basados a su vez en la mitología nórdica. Hago esto sin fines de lucro sino meramente recreativos.

 **Nota.** Una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

Para _ElChicoMasGuapoQueConoci y LaPrincesaDeLaTorreMasAlta_

.

.

.

"Las palabras son nuestra fuente más inagotable de magia, capaces tanto de causar dolor como de remediarlo"

.

.

.

Si Loki pudiera matar a Thor lo haría en ese preciso momento. Ni las miradas de cachorro apaleado que le dirigía el rubio servían para aplacar su furia.

Su hermano lo prometió. Prometió no hacer nada que arruinara su improvisada expedición a los bosques mágicos más allá de Asgard. Y ahora ahí estaba, atado con un montón de vides mágicas y las manchas púrpura de su crimen en los labios. Por eso Loki prefería salir en solitario a explorar, Thor siempre encontraba una manera de arruinarlo. Cortaría las vides con sus afiladas dagas y luego el cuello de su hermano.

Una risita femenina lo sacó de sus planes de fratricidio. La fémina que apareció frente a él entre una nube de polvo gris superaba con creces el metro de altura, menudita, de deslumbrantes ojos ámbar y una larga cabellera rojiza que rozaba sus talones. Vestida únicamente con una sencilla y vaporosa túnica color azul cielo.

 _Skofru_.

Una dama del bosque, un hada inmortal guardiana y protectora de la naturaleza. Adoraban jugar con los hombres y en las hambrunas del invierno devorarlos. Esta en particular disfrutaba mucho jugar con Loki en sus frecuentes visitas, el chico rara vez caía en sus juegos y siempre tenía una respuesta astuta en la lengua.

-Huldra mi bella dama de los bosques, el hombre al que apresas es mi tonto hermano mayor. ¿Podrías liberarlo? Te aseguro que no volverá a importunar en tus preciosos territorios.- soltó Loki con galantería.

-Eso no será posible querido, tu hermano probó de mi comida, sabes cuáles son las reglas.- dijo con divertida malicia la menuda hembra.

Claro que Loki lo sabía, antes de aventurarse a un lugar tan peligroso tuvo la delicadeza de informarse, tratar con seres mágicos rara vez terminaba bien. Básicamente sólo debía tomar cuatro reglas en cuenta:

 _Nunca tomes su comida_

 _Nunca bebas su bebida_

 _Nunca entres sin permiso a su guarida_

 _Nunca prometas a tu primogénito a cambio de un favor…_

La última realmente no preocupaba a Loki, Thor se encargó de romper las tres primeras en cuestión de minutos. Sólo lo perdió de vista un momento, ¡un sólo momento! Y cuando lo buscó, el fortachón ya no estaba. Pudo localizarlo gracias a las huellas ridículamente grandes de las botas de Thor; quien para tener setecientos años aún se comportaba como un crío inmaduro e impaciente, las huellas seguían hasta la entrada de una pequeña cueva; a Loki se le helo la sangre, la cueva pertenecía a la señora de esa región del bosque, Huldra, una criaturita tan tramposa como él, con la que se había granjeado una retorcida "amistad". Después encontró a su hermano arrastrándose como un gusano, envuelto en un capullo de vides que se negaban a dejarlo ir; si Loki no hubiera estado tan ocupado preocupándose se habría reído de lo lindo. El poderoso Thor incapaz de escapar de un montón de plantas.

Huldra se paseaba alrededor de Thor acariciando la rubia cabellera. El rubio imposibilitado de hablar por culpa de las vides que sólo dejaban sus ojos al descubierto suplicaba a su hermano con la mirada. Loki observaba en silencio, intentaba trazar un plan.

\- Es un muchacho muy hermoso -canturreo la dama- en el invierno su piel suave y caliente será perfecta para abrigarme...yacer a su lado...Loki ¿es delicioso yacer desnudo a su lado?

-¡No lo sé! Por Odin ¡Es mi hermano! ¿Cómo podría saber algo así? - el corazón de Loki se aceleró con su respuesta. _No es como si no lo hubiese imaginado antes._ Huldra le dedicó una espantosa sonrisita cómplice.

-Loki querido somos amigos, así que por esta vez desistiré de un muchacho fuerte y seguramente delicioso como él y te ofreceré un trato. _La opresión de su corazón se liberará con la verdad de la que eres poseedor._ Meditalo, volveré después-la dama se esfumó en una nube de polvo grisáceo sin dar tiempo de hablar al pelinegro. Se dejó caer al lado de Thor y este le miró con duda, por supuesto que Loki entendió que lo que Huldra quería a cambio de su hermano era una verdad, una que la complaciera para poder divertirse a costa suya. Huldra por ser un hada era incapaz de mentir, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera torcer la verdad a su favor, así que se divertía desenmascarando las farsas de otros. Era hábil para leer a los demás.

Loki soltó un bufido y miró con desprecio a su hermano, tenía muchas verdades para con él. Lo detestaba. Detestaba su manera despreocupada de vivir, su sonrisa fácil y la felicidad que demostraba cada vez que lo veía. Loki intentó por todos los medios alejarse de él, pero Thor era como la humedad y se colaba en cualquier parte. Si Loki huía a la biblioteca Thor decidía que era buen momento para la siesta y lo seguía sólo para dormir encima de él, si tenía lecciones de magia se ofrecía para acompañarlo llegando incluso a ser voluntario en los experimentos del hechicero, una vez el pobre Thor tuvo la piel verde por tres días y no por accidente. Odiaba la manera galante con la que el rubio se comportaba ante cualquier mujer, desde la más noble dama a una simple sirvienta. Odiaba a cada amante que se pasaba por la cama de su hermano. Odiaba que lo invitara a sus maratónicas borracheras sólo para verlo besar y manosear cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, después Loki era el responsable de asegurarse que su hermano no cometiera demás imprudencias por la ciudad. Pero sobre todo odiaba la manera fraternal en que lo miraba...Tal vez dejarlo para ser devorado no fuese tan mala idea después de todo… Odín sería un problema, buscaría por todas partes a su primogénito y si se enteraba que Loki sabía el paradero y no se lo había informado no habrían consecuencias agradables. Una vez había intentado deshacerse de su hermano y lo apuñaló, su padre lo castigó durante un mes sin poder usar su magia y casi se vuelve loco. No, dejar a Thor pudrirse no era una opción. Tratar de escapar tampoco lo era, la guarida tenía hechizos de protegían las pertenencias de su señora y por el momento el Dios del trueno era una de ellas.

Thor intentó arrastrarse más cerca de él, Loki pretendió hacerse a un lado pero no pudo. El sitio no era realmente muy grande, sólo era una pequeña cueva con un montón de pieles y objetos extraños regados por aquí y por allá. Luego de poco más de una hora Huldra volvió, esta vez por la entrada de la cueva y sosteniendo una canasta de frutos que degustaba lentamente.

-¿Lo has pensado ya?-preguntó con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

\- Si, y esta es la verdad: Odio a mi hermano, nada me gustaría más que verlo caer.

-¿Estás seguro? Si es así ¿por qué no lo dejas perecer a mi lado?

-Temo la furia de mi padre.

-Eres el persuasivo lengua de plata, además tu padre sabe que las acciones tienen consecuencias y que si su hijo ha perecido no es culpa sino de él mismo. Incluso Odín no puede ignorar las leyes que rigen nuestra magia. No nos permite salir de estas tierras pero si algo viene a nosotras es nuestro por derecho. Así que ¿cuál es la verdad?

-¡Ya te lo dije! Odio a Thor, sólo quiero verlo desaparecer. ¡Quiero no volver a verlo! ¡Quiero que deje de doler! ¡Deseo arrancarmelo…!

Loki se dio cuenta que perdió la templanza en un momento, sentimientos que pasó décadas enterrando salían a la luz. Después de tanto tiempo acumulando emociones estas se derramaban sin control.

-Quizás seas el Dios de las mentiras pero no eres lo suficientemente bueno para creer en tus propias farsas. Si no te importa tu hermano supongo que tampoco te importará esto.- Huldra tronó los dedos y las vides alrededor del cuello de Thor se apretaron cada vez más, asfixiándolo, el rostro del rubio se llenó de pánico. Loki lo miró aterrado. Lentamente el morado tomó lugar en la piel dorada de Thor, si Loki no hacía algo pronto tal vez moriría.

 _¿No es eso lo que hemos querido siempre?_ Penso Loki. _Ya no habría rival, el trono y Mjolnir serían tuyos. No…_

\- Anda Loki, sabes que debes hacer. Le quedan pocos momentos, puedes salvarlos a ambos.

Matar los inútiles sentimientos por su hermano…

 _Salvar a Thor_

Acabar con los celos

 _Salvar a Thor_

Ser el heredero absoluto…

-Quiero a Thor.- musitó.

\- No te escuche

-¡Quiero a Thor!

-¡Estás seguro que es la palabra correcta?

-¡Amo a Thor! ¿Contenta?

\- Si.- Huldra tronó los dedos y las vides lentamente comenzaron a liberar a un Thor medio inconsciente. Loki pedía a las nornas que el rubio no hubiese oído tan vergonzosa confesión aunque sabía que era en vano. Huldra sonreía con petulante suficiencia y Loki decidió que tenía suficiente y salió disparado de la cueva. Comenzó el camino de regreso al palacio sin siquiera esperar a su hermano, ya había hecho suficiente por el hoy.

-¡Hermano espera!-Thor le dio alcance rápidamente. Loki siguió sin hacerle caso. El rubio lo detuvo del brazo. -Oye ten piedad conmigo, esas plantas casi me matan. Lo que dijiste allá ¿es verdad? ¿No me odias?.-Los ojos de Thor brillaban absurdamente, parecía un cachorro que encontrara por fin a su dueño.

\- Ya lo oíste claramente.

Thor no dijo nada más, estrecho a su hermanito en un abrazo y este se dejó hacer, la preocupación que aferraba su corazón por fin se iba.

Cuando Huldra se quedó a solas no pudo evitar soltar sonoras carcajadas. Esos dos eran un encanto. Tan ciegos como para no ver lo que tenían enfrente de sus narices. Estaban locos de amor el uno por el otro, llegando al grado de los celos irracionales disfrazados de odio. Antes de que el valientisimo príncipe Loki llegará a salvar a su princeso en apuros Huldra tuvo una interesante plática con Thor. El muchacho no era tan tonto como su hermano creía.

 _Thor miraba con intriga los sabrosos frutos color violeta que colgaban de un frondoso árbol. Parecían exquisitos, sin embargo sabía que no debía tomar algo de un territorio como aquél, donde la magia y las trampas abundaban. No era su sitio era el de Loki, sabía la gran_ _molestia que causó en su hermano acompañandolo a aquella expedición, lo hizo por que algo estaba mal con Loki y quería averiguar que era. Loki nunca fue el hermano más cariñoso o demostrativo, era más dado a las bromas pesadas que Thor siempre recibía de buen gusto como su manera de_ _decirle que lo apreciaba, pero últimamente su hermano se alejaba cada vez más, ya no había bromas divertidas a veces parecía que de verdad quería matarlo. Si de alguna_ _manera Thor lastimó a Loki aún sin saber nunca se lo perdonaría._

 _-¿Te apetece tomar uno muchacho?_

 _Thor miró sorprendido al bello ser delante de él. Un hada. En Asgard no_ _eran bien vistos aquellos seres, así que vivían confinados en los bosques que Odín relegó para ellos. Incluso con esa mal vista raza Thor no podía dejar de ser cortés._

 _-Hermosa señora me temo que tus frutos no sean beneficiosos para mí.- Thor ofreció una leve reverencia._

 _Huldra soltó risitas, halagada por ese bello muchacho, se notaba a leguas que ese no era como su engañoso amigo Loki, con quien siempre todo tenía doble propósito. Este era sincero, totalmente sincero como ya casi no habían._

 _-¿Qué te trae por mis recintos noble guerrero? Este no es un lugar habitual para ti._

 _-He venido en compañía de mi hermano, él quería tomar ingredientes de tu sagrado bosque, dijo contar con el permiso de la dama._

 _-Thor-Huldra saboreo el nombre letra por letra, conocía al apuesto muchacho gracias a los relatos de Loki, quien hablaba demasiado de él aún sin darse cuenta.- Tu eres el famoso Thor, de haber sabido de una visita tan importante hubiese podido acicalarme debidamente._

- _Con el debido respeto, no creo que vuestra belleza pueda ser más exquisita._

 _Definitivamente ese muchacho era un sol. Incluso leerlo no fue tan difícil gracias a su carácter honesto. El muchacho tenía una pena, era el tipo de persona que merecía su ayuda pensó Huldra._

- _Eres de corazón noble guerrero, una pena embarga tu corazón ¿cuál es? Tengo poderes que podrían ayudarte._

 _Thor pareció dudar por un segundo._

 _\- Es mi hermano, cada vez que intento acercarme sólo me rechaza. El no era así, siempre nos llevamos bien y ahora no soporta ni verme…- Thor le relató una serie de incidentes donde claramente para Huldra Loki se moría de celos por compartir la atención de su hermano y hacía cosas terribles que Thor malinterpretaba. Como cuando provocó piel escamosa en una de las amantes favoritas de Thor, o cuando corto el largo cabello de Sif, sólo por que Thor se había atrevido a acariciarlo ese día. A su vez el rubio acosaba hasta el cansancio a Loki, deseaba saber siempre dónde estaba (cosa imposible con el Dios de las travesuras), haciendo qué y con quien. Era un círculo vicioso del que no se percataban así como los malsanos sentimientos que lo provocaban._

 _-¿Tu problema es que crees que tu hermano no te quiere?-Thor asintió.- Si estás dispuesto puedo ayudarte a demostrarte lo contrario._

 _-¿A qué costo?-muchacho listo._

 _-Uno pequeño realmente, quiero un mechón, unos pocos cabellos de tu pelo color sol._

 _-¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

 _\- Por principio puedes degustar aquel fruto que antes admirabas, lo demás déjalo por mi cuenta._

 _-¿Como se que cumpliras tu palabra bella dama?_

 _-Tu me darás el pago cuando tu servicio este hecho, verás no me sirve de nada un mechón si no es dado voluntariamente por su dueño._

 _-¿Y qué harás con él?_

 _-Nada malo guerrero.- o al menos no suficientemente malo._

 _Después de unos momentos de indecisión Thor tomó el vistoso fruto y lo probó, era realmente delicioso, la vista se le nublo, perdió la conciencia y lo demás es historia…_

Lo cierto es que Huldra estaba más que satisfecha con su nueva adquisición, el rubio mechón brillaba en su mano como oro claro. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Debajo de una pieles sacó un pequeño cofre, dentro se encontraba otro mechón pero este era color negro puro. Era de Loki. Pago del hechicero para poder tomar ingredientes de su sagrado bosque. A pesar de ser poderoso y muy listo Loki era demasiado joven, no tenía idea de los alcances de la magia de Huldra, y mucho menos lo que podía lograr con tan sólo una hebra de cabello dada voluntariamente.

Con cuidado comenzó a entretejer ambos mechones, mientras recitaba cantos y hechizos para sus dueños. La semilla ya estaba plantada, Huldra sólo se encargaría de hacerla germinar.

Existía una razón por la que el Padre de Todo casi extermina a toda la raza de las hadas y confinó a las últimas a los bosques sagrados. Eran muy poderosas, rivalizaban con los Dioses Aesir. Y además dominaban casi todas las ramas de la magia a diferencia del pueblo de dioses guerreros.

Cuando la delgada trenza estuvo lista Huldra sonrió victoriosa. Recitó el hechizo final y ato la trenza en su muñeca como si de una pulsera se tratará. Esto traería muchos problemas al orgulloso Odín.

Thor y Loki ya se amaban de una manera malsana y muy poco fraternal, aunque quizás nunca se atreverían a llevar sus sentimientos más allá por temor, con su hechizo Huldra los ayudaría a aceptar sus sentimientos, los verdaderos deseos de su corazón, los más bajos instintos del uno por el otro. En muy poco tiempo serían amantes, con su poder Huldra podría manipularlos a sus antojo, pero no lo haría, aún no, no podía llamar demasiado la atención porque si lo hacía el guardián del Bifrost podría reparar en ella. Se limitó a sonreír y ocultar la pulserita debajo de su vaporosa manga.

Las noticias siempre llegaban, no podía esperar por saber qué haría Odín al saber del amorío de sus vástagos, sería toda una locura y el inicio del fin para los Dioses...

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
